


Hunger Pains

by assphixiate



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Facials, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assphixiate/pseuds/assphixiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine has been waiting for hours for Inaho to come back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Pains

"Inaho..."

The moment he'd heard the door to the apartment creak open, he'd all but crawled on hands and knees to greet him. He'd spent the last few hours lying wearily in tangled sheets, staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore the soft hum of the vibrating plug in his ass. It was held firmly in place by the cotton rope that twined his thighs and hips, knotting tightly around his balls. The rope criss-crossed his torso, the red braiding accentuating his milky skin. 

Slaine closed the distance between them quickly, immediately latching onto the brunet before he'd even stepped through the doorframe. He draped his arms around his neck and placed desperate kisses across his jawline, pressing his body as closely as he could to his. Inaho shifted, gripping his shoulder and pushing them both further into the entryway, kicking the door shut behind him.

"I see you've missed me." He set his bag down on the floor beside the door then slipped his shoes off as well, all the while trying to bridle Slaine's eager tongue. He whimpered pathetically when the brunet shifted out of his grasp to shrug his jacket off and hang it in the closet.

"It's been so _long_ ," Slaine breathed, shuffling awkwardly in place and tugging at the hem of his--well, Inaho's--shirt. The thin polyester did little to hide the outline of his erection. 

"No longer than usual." Inaho offered a coy smile and Slaine felt his impatience and frustration building. He knew the other man was toying with him, playing off his feeble desperation, but he couldn't muster the energy to banter back at him.

"Please, Inaho," he urged as he interlaced his arms around his body, clawing at the other boy's back through his shirt. He sucked fervently on the skin at the nape of his neck... biting, sucking, biting. He could feel the blood throbbing beneath his lips. "Please fuck me."

"You're being very forward today, Slaine," Inaho retorted calmly, his hands moving to grip Slaine's hips, which had been grinding against his leg. He held them tightly, centering him.

"It's your fault," he whined. "Take responsibility."

"As far as I recall, this was initially your idea."

"I didn't know you'd take it this far." 

As he spoke he began to unbutton Inaho's dress shirt with trembling hands. The brunet did nothing to stop him, but he offered a faint smile. His finger traced the edges of Slaine's face and he leaned up to kiss him gently. The tenderness was nothing less than tantalizing and Slaine kissed him back hungrily, forcing him back against the door. He sighed heavily between each kiss, frantically trying to catch his breath. He bit down on Inaho's lip and when the other boy gasped, he thrust his tongue inside his mouth.

Inaho laced his fingers through his hair, roughly grasping at fistfuls of it and jerking his head back. He drew a sharp breath, his chest heaving with each throaty breath. Inaho grazed his teeth down his neck and over his collar bone, kissing, sucking, and biting hard enough he knew the skin would bruise. 

The brunet led them further into the living room, shoving Slaine down onto the small couch. He fell listlessly back against the surface, his head slumping against the back cushion. His whole body felt hot and he shifted uncomfortably at the fullness of the plug still whirring away inside of him. He watched Inaho tug the rest of his half-unbuttoned shirt over his head with greedy eyes. His gaze followed each movement as he slid his pants off and threw them aside. He felt a pointed throb in his groin when Inaho slide out of his underwear, revealing his hardening erection.

He leaned forward to grapple at Inaho, his palms groping roughly at his backside. He squeezed his firm ass between his fingers, his tongue trailing wet saliva across his abdomen. Inaho looked down at him lovingly, but also with a hint of amusement, as he gently pet his tousled locks. 

"Fuck me," he whimpered between wet kisses. His mouth trailed slowly down to the base of Inaho's cock, his tongue curling teasingly around it. "I want you so badly, Inaho..."

The brunet tilted his head, his half-lidded eyes tilted down at him. His expression was that of calm control as he quietly stated, "Not yet."

He climbed into his lap, his knees on either side of Slaine's thighs. His thumbs hooked beneath the edge of his shirt and slowly shimmied it up his chest. He pulled it off of him, leaving them both completely naked besides the tied rope weaving across Slaine's body. Inaho smiled once more--that tiny endearing smile Slaine loved--as he playfully flicked at the lock of the metal cock ring sealed around Slaine's dick. He noticed the tiny key hanging from a silver chain around the brunet's neck.

"You're cruel," he murmured with a slight pout, averting his eyes from the humiliating sight of his dripping cock, the head red and twitching from his prolonged arousal.  
  
The backside of Inaho's dick pressed into his when he leaned forward to kiss him again and whisper in his ear, "I know." His fingertips brushed featherlight touches across Slaine's torso, caressing gentle circles around his already taut nipples. Slaine mewled between gritted teeth.

He then wrapped his fingers firmly around Slaine's neck and pushed him back against the couch, eliciting a short grasp from his lips. Inaho raised his hips and pressed the head of his cock to Slaine's lips. Despite the roughness, he willingly obliged, parting his lips around the tip of his length. Inaho sheathed himself slowly inside, the weight of his dick heavy on Slaine's tongue. He could taste the bitter precum at the back of his throat as the brunet started to slowly move. He felt waves of arousal course through his body as the other man fucked his mouth. He looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping if he could satisfy Inaho, that he'd finally give him what he wanted. The other stared straight back at him, his gaze as steady as ever, but warmhearted and affectionate. He thread his fingers gently through his hair, this time gently massaging his scalp as he thrust in and out of his mouth.

He could tell when Inaho was getting close. He was familiar with the slight inflection in his voice, the somewhat more erratic way in which he moved his hips. He closed his eyes and listened to the labored sound of his lover's breathing, his palms rubbing circles into his lower back. When he felt him tense, he was already prepared for the hot cum that coated the back of his throat and he swallowed it readily. He looked up at Inaho with wide dewy eyes, as if urging him to tell him what a good boy he was.

Inaho pulled away from him, climbing down off his lap. Slaine grappled at this hips weakly, bearing a sulky expression. He allowed himself to be pulled off the couch as Inaho backed away from it. "Inaho," he whimpered pathetically, sliding onto his knees on the floor. He wrapped his arms around one of the brunet's thighs, placing chaste kisses up and down his legs. "Please? It's been hours." He found himself grinding against his leg again, the metal lock around his cock jangling with each movement. He ached horribly. At this point there were no more logical thoughts in his brain. His mind just kept telling him: fuck. get fucked. fuck. anything. something. _fuck_!

"Slaine, you asked me to do this." Inaho's relaxed smile was one of amusement. Slaine flushed, humiliated by his lack of control. He just couldn't... focus. Not on anything else but this overwhelming painful arousal. Inaho pressed his shin forward against Slaine's groin and he let out a broken sob. 

He tumbled back against the base of the couch, quivering as Inaho teased his swollen dick with the base of his foot. Precum leaked from the head, dribbling between the brunet's toes. The touches were delicate, barely grazing the surface of his skin, but it felt searingly hot. He could feel sweat beading at the base of his neck. His whole body felt feverish. 

"Come on," Inaho commanded coolly before removing his foot. He walked casually towards their shared bedroom, totally uncaring that he was fully exposed and his dick seemed to be hardening again. Slaine flushed as he watched Inaho's ass sway with each step before scrambling to his feet, trailing after him with much less confident. The way his own erection seemed to bounce with his movements made him burn with embarrassment.

He slid onto the edge of the bed as Inaho dug through the bedside drawer, wriggling uncomfortable in place as he tried to resist touching himself. He'd done pretty well all day, but even when he gave in, it did nothing but make his situation worse.

The brunet pulled out a small, half-emptied bottle of lubricant and a few condoms in in his hands. Slaine narrowed his eyes. "Why do you need that ma--?" But he was cut off when Inaho roughly pushed him back, covering him with his body as he kissed him fiercely. He relished in the weight of the younger man atop him, wrapping his legs around his waist and groaning happily between kisses. Maybe now it would happen... Maybe Inaho would let him cum.

Inaho pinned his arms above his head as he broke the chain of kissing once more. Slaine laid there, a breathless and compliant mess, as he watched the other man break open a condom packaging with his teeth. He slowly rolled it down to the base of Slaine's cock and the brief contact made him sigh lustfully. He leaned back and losed his eyes, trying to focus on the fleeting feeling of Inaho's touches. After a few moments, he noticed a numbing constriction around his cock and his eyes snapped back open. Inaho had layered all three condoms.

"It's to stifle sensitivity," Inaho explained plainly and Slaine wanted to scream. He felt a sudden surge of anger at the thought of being continued to be denied release, and also a flood of despair as well. Every nerve ending in his body was yelling at him, telling him to seek out pleasure. Inaho gripped his wrapped erection and rubbed upwards, repeatedly, upwards, upwards, but never down. It felt like he was being touched through rubber clothing.

"Please stop," he sobbed pathetically, his body writhing helplessly against the silky sheets beneath him. 

"You want me to stop?" Inaho questioned, his eyes steady as he removed his hand completely. 

Slaine threw the side of his head against the mattress, growling through clenched teeth. "No, don't _stop_ , just stop... stop _this_ and put your dick in me!"

Inaho almost looked like he was holding back a laugh, despite looking so impassive. He hooked his forefinger into the loop at the past of the small vibrator in Slaine's ass, very slowly pushing it in and out of him. He drew a sharp breath. It was so shallow, he needed more, he needed Inaho.

He pulled the rope aside and pulled the vibrator out, dangling it from the hook on his finger. "You had this inside you the entire time I was at work?" he seemed to ponder aloud, as if he wasn't the one who put it there. He knew he was just trying to discomfort him more. Inaho understood how easily disgraced he felt when his depravity was put on display, and also how aroused it made him to feel that way. He couldn't bear to look at him in the eye as he examined the pulsating sex toy. 

"Inaho, it hurts," he begged, his voice trembling. His arched his hips upwards and spread his thighs, fully displaying his twitching cock to the man kneeling between his legs. The rope tied around woven around him tugged tightly at his body as he stretched, pulling firmly against his ass cheeks and revealing his entrance eagerly to Inaho. "It hurts so badly. _Please_."

Inaho tilted his head slightly, as if considering what he was saying very carefully. His cock, on the other hand, was fully hard again. He traced his fingers around the edge of Slaine's asshole; he could feel his insides thobbing impatiently.

The brunet flipped open the cap to the bottle of lubricant and began to slowly coat his cock in it, teasingly running his palm up and down as Slaine watched. All he could think about was how badly he needed to feel his lover inside of him. He couldn't take it anymore. It was like being tortured, in the most sensually, excruciating way imaginable. The threshold of pain and pleasure... it was what he'd been seeking to edge when he'd ask Inaho to do this for him.

Inaho pressed his slick cock slowly inside of Slaine. He muffled the agonizing gasps by biting down hard on his lower lip, his back curving away from the bed. Inaho scorched his way deep inside of him, filling him with aching pressure as he pushed himself fully inside. He moved gently, leisurely, and Slaine tried to urge him forward by wrapping his legs around him and pressed his heels into his back. The other man ignored him, decidedly torturing him with painstakingly slow momentum. 

He watched Slaine intently as he writhed, desperately seeking the release Inaho wouldn't award him. His moans were more like sobs as he gripped the sheets, nails digging in, knuckles white. He jerked his hips in an attempt to force Inaho to go deeper or faster.

"You're beautiful," Inaho whispered suddenly, his eyes locked on Slaine's flush and disoriented expression. He stared back at him, his vision hazy with lust. He reached a quivering hand out to touch Inaho, weakly pressing his palm to his chest. He could feel the other man's heart hammering in his chest and he smiled slightly.

As if that was the gesture he'd been searching for, Inaho began to speed up his movements, driving his cock in and out of Slaine in a steady, rhythmic motion. His insides clenched down on Inaho's dick, but it still wasn't enough. He watched Inaho's expression contort into one of unguarded bliss as a warm wetness filled him up. Inaho came inside of him with a soft, barely audible groan, pumping his cum deep inside of him. 

His breathing was heavy and tired and Slaine felt such a strong sense of disappointment and bitter craving wash over him. His entire body shook uncontrollably and he could feel tears welling in his eyes. "Don't... no more..." he weeped pitifully. Inaho pulled out of him and he could feel his sticky cum leak out between his legs. 

Inaho reached out and slowly began to unroll each condom on Slaine's throbbing cock, barely touching him as he did so. When all three were off, he lowered himself between his legs. He pulled the key from around his neck and deftly undid the lock of the metal cock ring. He tossed them to the other side of the bed before licking slowly up his cock from base to tip. 

Before he could manage to fit it in his mouth, Slaine felt his body seize up and he tore violently at the sheets. When he came he did so with a hoarse scream, hot tears spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks. Inaho drew back, his left eye closed tightly as cum dripped down his face. It coated Slaine's abdomen as well.

"Well that was quite a lot."

Slaine covered his face with his palms in humiliation and groaned, but Inaho pulled his wrists away and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You got it on me!"

"I think you got it on me. I'm just returning it to you." Slaine hid his face again, rolling over on his side and curling into a defensive ball. Inaho's light-hearted expression became a little more somber. "Are you okay? You were crying."

"Y-Yes..." Slaine stuttered and peeked up at Inaho through his fingers. "It was intense. That's all." 

"Okay."

Slaine uncoiled and reached up to pull Inaho down next to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso and burying his head in his chest. "Thank you, like always. I'm sorry I'm such a pain..."

Inaho gently pet Slaine's hair, resting his chin on top of his head. 

"You aren't," he assured him. "I'd do anything for you, Slaine."

"In that case, can we take the ropes off now, please?"

**Author's Note:**

> Something a bit... fluffier than usual? Idk. They bein' goofy.


End file.
